


Starting Over / Начать всё заново

by sverhanutaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Past Torture, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Не так-то просто зажить с чистого листа, когда даже не имеешь понятия, кто ты.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starting Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298733) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5282656  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Начать заново.  
  
Он уже тысячу раз слышал эту формулировку, но при каких именно обстоятельствах — вспоминается со скрипом. Но совершенно ясно: в основном не при самых приятных.  
  
 _— Он нестабилен, сэр. — Тогда обнулите его, начните заново. — Что-то спровоцировало воспоминания. — Значит, начните заново. — Отсутствует реакция. — Начните заново._  
  
Ему кажется, он всё это слышал в прямом смысле тысячу раз, не меньше. Может и так, вот только он не помнит точно. От случая к случаю всплывают кое-какие эпизоды аудио-сенсорной памяти, накатывают чередой вспышек, на время вытряхивая его из реальности.  
  
 _Нестабилен_ , услужливо подсказывает голос из прошлого, однако, живя сам по себе уже несколько месяцев, он стал размышлять: а что это в действительности может подразумевать? Может быть, «расстройство» или, скорее, «лечение». Лечат ведь тех, кому больно, так? Иногда он просыпается и помнит падение, помнит снег, помнит лёд, помнит тьму и помнит боль. Его тело помнит того, в кого его превратили — того, кто передвигается в тенях, сливаясь с ними, становясь невидимкой, в любой момент готовой напасть.  
  
За прошедшие месяцы он обо всём позаботился, досконально подчистил за собой все следы, ушёл от Гидры, ушёл от Стива с его развесёлой пёстрой компанией героев. В какой-то области памяти есть воспоминания и о нём, проявляющиеся когда-то в большей, когда-то в меньшей степени отчётливо. Иногда «Стив» — не более чем имя, проваленное задание. Но сейчас у него на руках документальная информация: о Капитане Америке, о Стиве Роджерсе и о факте их взаимоотношений, имевших место в прошлом.  
  
Тем не менее лучше всего он помнит человека, с которым сошёлся во время последнего задания, его слова тогда, на Хэликэрриере, каким-то образом вынувшие из подкорки воспоминание о хрупком молодом человеке, который сидел на подоконнике и что-то — уже не вспомнить, что именно — бегло набрасывал карандашом в альбоме, иногда прерываясь на надрывный кашель. Этот человек очень отдалённо походил на Капитана Америку, отражающего его удары и наносящего собственные, но он _знал_ , что это было одно и то же лицо.  
  
В голове по-прежнему полный хаос. Малая часть его помнит Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, но при этом он совсем не чувствует, что когда-то был этим человеком, а о том, как они со Стивом Роджерсом вместе росли в Бруклине, знает не столько благодаря обрывкам воспоминаний, сколько сбору документальных хроник.  
  
Таким образом, живёт он так, как если бы находился на миссии. Заметает следы, укорачивает волосы, при походке низко опускает голову и прячет лицо, постоянно переезжает, всегда проверяя, чтобы не появилось хвоста. Но рука делает его слишком приметным, поэтому в конце концов он выбирает особняк в малосветном глухом лесу — подальше от городов и людей.  
  
Ему нужно время, чтоб разобраться в себе, понять, кто он.  
  
Начать заново.  
  
А присутствие кого-то вроде Роджерса делу никак не поможет. Всё и без того слишком сложно.  
  
Он Зимний Солдат. Он Десница Гидры. И даже если он решит найти собственный путь вне всего этого, ничто не сотрёт его былых деяний, он по-прежнему останется идеальным убийцей, для которого сегодня «сожаление» — всего лишь термин, а завтра — то, что способно его уничтожить.  
  
Но в одном он не сомневается в любой из дней: он не тот, кем был раньше. И уже никогда им не станет. Он не был тем человеком уже семьдесят лет, пускай и не помнит большую часть того, что за это время происходило. И кем он теперь является, сказать пока сложно, но однозначно кем-то иным.  
  
Он привычно прочёсывает территорию вокруг дома, проверяя все входы и выходы, передвигаясь медленно и бесшумно, зорко оценивая обстановку и на всякий случай держа руку на пистолете. Он не знает, почему ему не всё равно. Но потом возникает вспышка ледяного холода, ослепительного белого света над головой, докторов, снимающих его руку и прилаживающих обратно, доброжелательного тона и негромких приказов, моментов с «обнулите его» и «сыграй свою роль» с последующей болью, жгучей и иссушающей, разом вытесняющей все мысли, накатывающей мгновенно, удушающей и беспощадной.  
  
Ему не всё равно, потому что он ни за что ко всему этому не вернётся, даже при том, что и вернуться к тому, что было _раньше_ , не может. Как только приступ отпускает, он возобновляет обход уже более твёрдой поступью и в другую сторону. Нет, эту миссию он не завалит и не отступит, пока не разберётся, как быть дальше.  
  
Ещё до того, как подобраться к главному входу дома, он понимает: что-то не так. Он останавливается и, держа ствол наготове, медленно выглядывает из-за угла.  
  
На другом краю небольшой поляны, привалившись к дереву, стоит она, одетая в джинсы и коричневую кожаную куртку, с ухоженными, блестящими рыжими волосами до плеч. Руки сложены на груди, словно она чего-то ожидает. И при этом легонько улыбается. Всё в ней изображает непринуждённость и расслабленность, но он знает, что это лишь видимость. Можно было изначально отмести все варианты разделаться с ней, даже если бы он не выдал своего присутствия.  
  
Поскольку то, что он видит возможность убрать её, означает, что она и сама прекрасно об этом знает.  
  
— Симпатично тут у тебя, — произносит она.  
  
Он наконец покидает укрытие, подняв пистолет в правой руке и нацелив ей в голову, нарочно позволяя увидеть протез, освежить в памяти.  
  
— Уходи. Я не пойду с тобой.  
  
Она склоняет голову набок, испытующе его рассматривая. При этом глаза у неё мрачнеют, как грозовые тучи, и он не сомневается, что в этот момент она анализирует его, просчитывает, оценивая собственные шансы и выстраивая дальнейшую тактику.  
  
— А кто сказал, что я за этим?  
  
Наташа Романофф — профессиональная лгунья.  
  
— Тогда зачем?  
  
Он помнит их встречу на мосту, помнит, как бился с ней вместо того, чтобы заняться Капитаном Америкой. И пускай о ней у него не так много сведений, она определённо не производит впечатление человека, легко забывающего обиды. Не исключено, что пришла она сюда с целью доказать самой себе, что может с ним потягаться, сравнять счёт.  
  
Но она лишь вздыхает и отводит глаза, ровно настолько чтоб не терять его из виду, и руки остаются спокойно лежать на груди.  
  
— Неделька выдалась паршивая, — говорит она, и он понимает, о чём речь: видел Соковианские хроники по новостям. — Решила немного развеяться, и дело Стива с поиском пропавшего человека пришлось как раз кстати.  
  
Он не опускает ствол, даже не шевелится. Она тоже. Они просто глядят друг на друга — одинаково изучающе, выжидательно.  
  
— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — твёрдо повторяет он. — Я даже не знаю, кто я такой.  
  
Выдержав на нём долгий взгляд, она кивает.  
  
— Тогда начни всё заново, — говорит словно о самой будничной вещи. — Заживи по-своему, если угодно.  
  
Он по-прежнему не убирает оружия. _Она лжёт,_ думает он, прежде чем в памяти всплывает суровый приказ шёпотом: _Начните заново._  
  
— В своё время мне помогли, — между тем продолжает она. — После Красной комнаты. Незнакомый внешний мир, куда тебя выбрасывают, может показаться... невыносимым.  
  
Он наконец опускает руку с пистолетом вдоль тела. Обдумывает сказанное. И приходит к мысли, что и в самом деле пора всё начать с чистого листа. Он не станет убивать Мстительницу. Однако и возвращаться вместе с ней не собирается. По-видимому, он озвучивает оба решения, потому что Наташа кивает, а потом вдруг делает шаг к крыльцу, больше не замечая угрозы, и присаживается на ступеньку, словно здесь ей самое место.  
  
— Как скажешь, — вновь кивает она. — Не настаиваю.  
  
Около минуты он не двигается, держа на ней взгляд, а потом подходит и садится неподалёку, нахмуриваясь.  
  
Она не рассказывает ему, что всё наладится, что в один прекрасный день он почувствует готовность вернуться. Она не говорит: «Стив по тебе скучает». А он не задаёт вопросов.  
  
Некоторое время проходит в молчании. Никаких картинок из прошлого, никаких призрачных голосов в голове. Только мирная тишина, разбавляемая шелестом ветра в кронах деревьев. Пожалуй, так звучит свобода.  
  
И одного только этого странно ясного момента оказывается достаточно, чтобы осознать, кто он есть или кем может быть.  
  
— Я Джеймс, — представляется он ей.  
  
— Рада знакомству, Джеймс. Причёска класс, — указывает она на его волосы.  
  
Он качает головой, предполагая, что, должно быть, однажды “Баки” ответил бы:  
  
— Твоя лучше, — и вдобавок подмигнул.  
  
Вот только сейчас всё по-новому. И в то же время по-старому. Иначе.  
  
Но теперь начинать заново — приятно.

 

 

26.02.2017


End file.
